boys_vs_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Claire Julian
Claire Julian was a female dancer who worked for the band in Zira's Palace. Biography Early life Claire Julian’s father died before she was born and her mother was cruel, often forcing her to watch when she shot down anyone who passed the fence, even small children. Hating her situation, Julian began training to become a dancer, hoping to become a professional entertainer and find work off out of town. Servant of Zira Miranda Grover Claire Julian eventually met up with a messenger to Empress Zira Miranda Grover of the International Alliance, who offered her a job as a dancer and back-up singer for her royal band. She took the job and was pleased to hear that the band had signed a contract to perform at Zira Grover’s palace. Initially, Julian naively thought that because they were on their way to a palace, their lives would be all right. She was disgusted by the scum of the Palace she had to entertain. Although she was given her own room and food, Claire was rarely allowed to leave the palace. She was widely considered the second sexiest person in the Palace. She idolized Xydarone IV, but made little progress in trying to appeal to the first-class mercenary. Julian was initially reckless, which didn't help her situation at all, but following the arrival of Summer Petersen in 2016, she realized she could easily be executed if she didn't watch herself. She was forced to stay behind as Zira took her victims to the Cave of the Gargoyle to have them executed. She soon heard about the destruction of the limousine and Zira’s presumed death as the demise of Xydarone. She was shocked, but Zira arrived at the Palace and the scum that still lingered cowered before her, shocked motionless at her return and her miserable countenance. During the clamor that followed, Claire was able to lock herself away in her room before diverting to Xydarone’s room and locking it, where she presumably had access to essentials such as food, drink, clothing, and hygiene supplies. Jim Newman, who had survived the battle in the cave, fell for Claire’s feint — she pretended to be a demonic ghost that haunted the room. Although he never saw her face, Newman reported this to Zira, shocking her. During her months of isolation, Julian contacted Summer Petersen and thanked her for making her realize she should try and be more cautious. Four years later, Zira realized what Claire was doing and had Jim Newman use the override code on Claire’s door to break in and drag her out and before Zira. However, she was so taken by the girl’s massive body that she declared no punishment would be enacted. Julian was subjected to precisely what she had dreaded — becoming Zira's personalized servant once again. Zira had one of her servants steal a suit since the tailor had made his escape to freedom a long time ago. Liberated by the S.M.S.B. Claire Julian eventually escaped with the help of an S.M.S.B. squadron who raided Zira’s Palace shortly after Zira was killed by Hell Burnbottom and was taken to the Medical Chamber in the MBH, becoming a close friend to Lindsay Kellerman, who would often visit Julian while she was being treated in the hospital. She told Master Intelligence she had become quiet fond of her. In response, Julian, who had taken to practicing her telekinesis on two toys, waved at him. Her fate after discharging is unknown. Physical description Claire was widely considered the most beautiful being in Zira's Palace. After hiding in the Palace, Julian gained a lot of weight and her stomach became bloated and protruded from her torso. After being extracted from her room, Julian was forced to wear a fancy and skimpy outfit, making her feel absolutely humiliated since her outfit showcased her fat for all to see and put particular emphasis on her bulging belly. She kept wearing it under punishment of public whipping and body-shaming by Zira. Personality and traits Claire Julian was a timid, tender, miserable, and insecure girl who was often the subject of bullying and harassment at Zira's Palace. She used to be reckless, but she later messaged Summer Petersen confessing that her arrival had made her more cautious. She was intelligent, though, and eventually escaped her enslavement for four years by barricading herself in a room and efficiently impersonating a demonic ghost to make Jim Newman fearful enough to not open the door, at least not for dozens of weeks. During this time, she gained a lot of weight, though she was pleased by the peace she had craved for so long and that helped her accept her new image. Julian bonded with Lindsay Kellerman when she rescued her; Kellerman, in turn considered her broken, but likeable nonetheless. Julian also idolized the mighty bounty hunter, Xydarone IV. Powers and abilities Claire Julian was at least moderately skilled in using telekinesis. Despite occasionally appearing timid and shy, Julian actually had immense willpower, enough to push forward through horrible abuse, and overcome strong emotional attachments. Hence, she pursued a career to escape from her mother's torment, quickly reacted and feigned a ghost impressively to give herself peace from Jim Newman, and even after her worst nightmare of being chained to Zira Miranda Grover came true, Lindsay Kellerman noted that she was very likeable in spite of being understandably broken. Relationships Marina Claire was very afraid and distrusting of her mistress, Marina. Marina, on the other hand, considered her to be unimaginably attractive and always looked at her lustfully and creepily. Marina bothered her almost every day just like everyone else in the Palace. When Claire was forced into sex with Marina, she mocked her and made lecherous comments, frightening her. Marina enjoyed watching Claire's doubled resistance because she enjoyed punishing and breaking the underage servants. Appearances * * * *''The X-Children: The Return of the Verasect'' * Category:20th century births Category:5 foot individuals Category:American individuals Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Mutants Category:Normal weight individuals Category:Obese individuals Category:Servants of Zira Grover Category:Unmarried individuals